This is me
by Lucinda-HyperDaughterOfHermes
Summary: THis story is about a girl that finds out who she really is. But she is in great danger of Kronos AND Luke. Set after TC and before BOTL. LukexOC and Percabeth. Little bit of humor.
1. Stupid Brianna

**Hey peoples! This is Lucinda here and this is my first fic. So I hope this is good. Review PLEASE!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl not a boy so I obviously don't own PJO! Get it right!**

**Stupid Brianna**

Aloha everyone! My name is Gwen Swayer and I'm fifteen years old and looking hotter than ever. Anywho, it was a sexier summer day here in Florida, the kinds of day where off in the distance you see pools of water, but in reality it's just a mirage. So my friend Brianna and I agreed to go to the pool. Not that I needed to get any tanner.

"Hurry up Brianna were gonna be late!" I yelled while knocking on the bathroom door. Jeez, this girl takes thirty minutes to put on a bathing suit.

"I'm coming out!" she yelled back. Two minutes later she came out wear a red string bikini, her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, and her make up on.

"Brianna, were going to the pool. Not a beauty pageant." I told her knowing that she always wanted to look good.

"Well, I'm not going in the pool! I'm gonna be tanning."

"Well, Brianna, if you don't stop tanning you're gonna turn orange like Zeus in Hercules** (A/N: Lol, I just watched that movie last night!)!**" I told here giggling at the last part. Then there was a little boom of thunder.

"What the heck! It's like not even cloudy out!" Brianna remarked.

"Lets go before it starts to get worse." I told her. Yes I know we're still going to the pool with thunder, but underneath my chocolate brown hair I have a mind of a blond (no offence to those blonds out there). So I threw my bathing suit cover up over my blue, green, and gold string bikini and headed out the door with Brianna close behind.

* * *

When we got there the first thing I noticed was a sexy life guard with blond hair (a dude of course). He was this only lifeguard there and we were the only non-life guards there.

"Hey, Bri, can I barrow some of that make up if yours?" I asked.

"No! Get your own darn make up!" She snapped back. She was lying out her pink and black towel that read 'princess' on it. _Yeah right_.

"Fine! Jeez!" I said taking off my bathing suit cover up. I walked over to the ladder closest to the lifeguard and walked in. When that cool clear water touched my hot skin I immediately felt relaxed. I just loved the water it is always a great place for me to think. Whether if it's in the bath tub or at the beach. It's just a great place for me to think about my life.

After swimming around for awhile I decided to jump off the high dive. I got out of the water and climbed up the steps of the feared high dive. I walked up to the very edge and glance at the lifeguard to see if he was watching and he was. I was concentrating on the triple front flip that I was about to do (which is no problem for me). I was about to jump when Brianna called out "GWEN, WERE'S THE TANNING OIL!!" I got to startled and fell of the **high** diving board. I let out an ear shattering scream before I hit the water. I sunk down way to fast to swim back up and hit my head harshly on the bottom of the pool. The last thing I heard was a male call out 'I'M COMING' and a splash before I blacked out.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Will Gwen be okay? Do you have an idea of who her parents are (hint: she has two Olympian ones)? The mother may surprise you. REVIEW!!**


	2. I learn the Truth

**Hello people! This next chapter is going to be longer than the last one and it well also explain how she is a goddess and not living on Olympus. This chapter may not be the best one because it is like midnight. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I DON'T OWN PJO!!**

**I learn the truth:**

I woke up in what looked like a medical cabin. It had the rotten smell of wood that made me want to throw up. My head ached more than it had ever ached. As for the rest of my body it felt like I have been burnt and then hosed down all at then same time.

The door to the room creaked open and an old man in a wheel chair came in. He had a scraggly beard and thousand year old eyes. He wore a red leather jacket and kaki pants.

"Ah, good you're up." he smiled.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to sit up, but my vision immediately got blurry.

"I wouldn't sit up quit yet. Here drink some of this. Oh and you are at camp half blood home of half bloods." He told me as he handed me a glass of what looked like apple juice. I took a sip expecting the taste of apple, but instead I got the taste of something totally different. It tasted like chocolate chip cookies. I sucked the whole thing down.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You have so many questions. Well what you just drank is nectar, the drink of the gods and this," he took out a bag of squares. "is ambrosia the food of the gods." He finished waiting for me to say something. When I didn't he continued. "You may think that I'm a nut case when I tell you this, but you have to believe me. You know the Olympian gods and goddesses?" he asked.

"Sure I do." I replied.

"Well they're still alive…." He started and then told me about how gods and goddess go around having affairs with mortals and they have children called half bloods/Demigods, and Western Civilization and an evil Titan dude named Kronos is trying to destroy it. Also those mythical creatures are also real and that his name is Chiron and he is a centaur.

"Okay then prove it." I told him.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you are a centaur and if you are than the gods must still be alive." I told him.

"Okay then, but don't get freaked out." He told me sounding serious.

"I make no promises." I mumbled. Chiron got out of his wheel chair and instantly turned into a half human half horse thing.

"Whoa." I said amazed. "Okay know I believe you." I told him.

"Alright then, well know that you know that you are a half blood I need to know about who you were currently living with." He told me.

"Okay, well I'm adopted. My 'parents' found me at the beach as a baby when they were taking a walk fifteen years ago and the found a bracelet around my wrist that had a picture of a trident and it glowed pink. Ever since then weird stuff has been happening, like one eyed people have been stalking me, bulls in underwear at the nature parks were staring at me like I was lunch, and oh yeah there was my freaky English teacher that was pure evil and looked like a raisin." I finished off with a satisfied breath and a smile.

"Hmm…I think I may have idea for who your parent is but I'm pretty sure it is impossible to say for sure. So anyway you are going to be giving a tour of the camp by Percy Jackson the son a Poseidon and then for now you shall stay in the Hermes cabin." He told me. As if on cue a boy with black hair and sea green eyes came through the doors.

"Ah, Percy this is err…I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"I'm Gwen Swayer, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. He had the same black hair as mine except I have blond streeks, and he has the same sea green eyes as me except I have a tint of pink in mine.

"Well, anyway Percy would you please give her a tour of the camp?" Chiron asked politely.

"No problem Chiron." He said and he turned to me "Lets go!" and he lead me out the door.

* * *

Percy showed me the volleyball court, each cabin for all the different gods and goddesses children and the archery rang. When we go to the lake there was this annoying girl there who kept on teasing me.

"Who's this prissy? Your new girlfriend?" she taunted.

"Leave us alone Clarisse! And she is not my girlfriend!" he shouted out her. "That is Clarisse daughter of Ares." He whispered to me.

"You're right who would want to go out with someone like you?" Clarisse said to me. That got me ticked.

"What are you talking about? Everyone wants to go out with me!" I shouted out at her.

"Well just look at you for one thing! You have blond streeks in your black hair!" She yelled sounding like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Stop it!"

"And you have green eyes with pink in it!" she taunted back.

"I'm warning you!"

"Your skin is to tan!" that was the last straw. There was this pain in my gut and then it kind of went way and a huge wave came of Clarisse and soaked her with the lake water.

"D-d-did I d-do that?" I asked.

Percy didn't answer he was to busy looking above my head. I looked up and saw a glowing green and pink trident with sparkles. All the campers gathered around me including Chiron and a chubby little man came over and bowed. This was weird because I thought that Chiron and the chubby little man were in the Big House.

"All hail Gwen Swayer, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite." Percy said.


End file.
